Frequency domain based optical coherence tomography (FD-OCT) probes have been used for characterization of properties of slabs of materials such as slab-thickness, slab structure and topography of the slabs. For ultra-thin slabs, industrially used measurement metrology is based on low-coherence interferometry. Such techniques are based upon an analysis of reflected infrared photon flux arriving from slab surfaces (layer-interfaces). The slab-thickness and characterization of the slab layer structure is obtained by analysis of an interferogram resulting from the FD-OCT probes.
A parameter that is often considered during metrology is a throughput measured in ‘number of slabs’ a tool can measure in a unit of time (usually expressed in slabs per hour). However, the throughput of the tool-measuring slabs is limited in the case of FD-OCT probes at-least due to limitations within the existing slab-handling and data-acquisition techniques. More specifically, data-acquisition speed is limited by the speed at which spectra can be acquired, which is in turn limited at least owing to independent operation of the plurality of probes positioned around the slab of material. In addition, conventional-mechanisms based on FD-OCT probes fail to take into account influence of vibration of the slab of material during the process of slab-characterization.
The subject matter claimed in this disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in this disclosure may be practiced.